


sebastian debeste fucking dies

by orphan_account



Category: klavier gavin - Fandom, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, graphic laptop death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is the best fic ive ever written





	1. sebastian debeste loses like a little baby

sebastian debeste and klavier gavin were playing overwatch and sebastian was maining junkrat and klavier was maining hanzo. then klavier shot junkrat and sebastian started crying. he then grabbed klavier’s high tech gaming laptop with a gavinners logo on it and threw it out the window of the 23d story of the prosecutor’s office so klavier could never send his boyfriend apollo nudes ever again. the end


	2. sebastian debeste is disgusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a joke probably

sebastian debeste was over at his best friend klavier’s apartment. they were playing smash bros on the wii. sebastian was maining dark pit and klavier was maining marth. sebastian asks where the bathroom is even though hes been to klavier’s apartment multiple times before. klavier goes “what the fuck man you’ve been to my house already” and sebastian is like “oh right sorry i forgot.” sebastian goes to the bathroom but gets lost on his way there and stumbles upon klavier’s high tech collection of sex toys. he has a whole room for them, similar to his room for his anime figurine collection. sebastian goes “what the fuck” and walks out. he just wanted to use the bathroom. after he leaves klavier’s house he decides to break into his apartment and throw all the dildos out of the window. when he gets to his house at exactly 4:20 am he is easily able to break in because the door is unlocked. sebastian mutters “klavier you fucking idiot what if there are burgulars” and walks in. klavier is asleep on the couch with a wii remote controller on his face. he was playing smash bros because sebastian beat him and he wants to get stronger like a shounen protagonist. sebastian creeps past him and goes towards the dildo room. as he walks past the anime collection room he sees ron delite caressing a figurine of hatsune miku. he continues to walk and ignores it. this is completely normal. he gets to the dildo room and sees all the dildos. he cries. he starts throwing them out the window while muttering “klavier you disgusting little man” with tears in his eyes. the end


	3. sebastian debeste kills rock lee

klavier was sick one day with the flu. he was very sad he wouldnt get to face off against court against his boyfriend like usual, but he needed someone to do it for him, so he called up his bestie sebastian, who was just chillin. sebastian picked up the phone and he had his mouth full because he was eating dirt in his office so klavier went “sebastian are you eating dirt in your office again” and sebastian said “no” like the liar he is. klavier decided to believe it because he doesnt have a cool magic bracelet that can tell you if someone is lying. this is because hes a fucking loser. klavier asks the dirt-eating sebastian to prosecute the case for him, while sounding really really sick so sebastian would feel bad for him. sebastian sighs and says yes but first he wants to go check on klavier because he is a good friend. meanwhile klavier had been at home on the couch watching anime and crying. sebastian came in and saw him watching naruto and crying and he yelled “klavier you absolute garbage stop watching naruto” and klavier started to cry because he loves naruto especially his favorite character rock lee. sebastian was so infuriated at his shitty taste in waifus that he went to his figurine room and threw his 30 different rock lee figurines out the window. klavier cried but he could not do anything because he was sick. sebastian laughed maniacally and then went to court where he got his ass kicked by apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall get another chapter because im severely depressed


	4. sebastian debeste wins the mario kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have clinical depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new and improved slightly longer chapters

one day klavier and sebastian were hanging out at apollo’s house and eating cheetos and playing mario kart. they were at apollos because klavier had gotten evicted from his neighborhood for screaming the naruto theme song whenever he watched it and he was bothering the neighbors. god klavier loved naruto. so he moved in with his boyfriend who lived out in the country so he could scream as much as he wanted, he did this a lot. also sebastian was there because the main theme of this fic is sebastian doing things you absolute dingus. anyway all three of them were in a mariokarting battle and klavier was kicking all of their asses because hes a Cool Gamer

apollo hit him with a blue shell then and sebastian was right behind him and passed him, so klavier started crying and apollo laughed because his boyfriend was a weenie. sebastian won the mario kart championship though so i dont know why he was laughing. sebastian started to laugh then just like waluigi which was actually the character he was playing thats convenient

well then he went power crazed from his reign as maroi kart champion and started slapping klavier with various types and sizes of fish and klavier started crying some more because of the fish

apollo was now very mad and had stopped laughing. “thats my boyfriend you dullard” he said in a very MAD voice with his eyebrows all mad

sebastian screamed like a little baby and dove under the couch. except that hes a young adult man and he cant fit under the couch so he just kind of lied there with the couch on top of him. afraid. and alone. and with a small brook trout that he was slapping klavier with in his hand. 

klavier had been thrown off the couch due to sebastian sticking himself under it and he was on the floor. apollo picked him up bridal style and it was beautfiul and romantic and there were sakura petals blowing in the background (speciafically sakura because sasuke sucks ass hes not worth it gurl) kavier swooned. 

“klavier are you ok” apollo said all sexy 

“yeah” klavier said swoonily (idk if thats a word but it is now)

right then apollo pulled out a ring and slipped it on klaviers finger “lets get mariried babe;” he said hotly and klavier was like hell yeah and then they kissed like in a disney movie

except sebastian was still there

alone

he had no boyfriend

he was so mad about that he took the ring off klaviers finger really fast and SCREAMED and THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW

klavier cried 

and then he woke up haha it was just a dream

klavier immediately knew it was a dream because apollo wouldnt be that cool in real life 

and then he screamed again

sebastian had thrown his bed out the window

this was revenge for all the times klavier had called him a cuck

fuck you klavier


	5. sebastian debeste supertwink

klavier and sebastian were hanging out at the prosecutors office again. they were supposed to be working but they didt want to and edgeworth was away so he couldnt catch them being little shits

klavier was watching three different episodes of naruto on his three office tvs (which were TOTALLY neccesary for legal reasons) and sebastian was slepeing in klaviers comfy office chair he looked very peaceful and kind of cute tbh

he was sleeping pretty soumdly though and kalveir couldnt miss this oppurtunity to totally prank his best friend so he took one of his gold sharpie markers and very stealithly wrote “super twink” on his face and then laughs becayse it is true

sebastian is still speeping for some reason so klavier goes back to watching naruto.

then the best lesbaian prosecutor ever comes in his office so she can tell everyone how much she loves her girlfriend maya fey, you might have gueesed but this was franziska von karma and she was beautiful and gay she saw klavier and sebastian slacking off and whipped them and sebastuan started crying from the pain also he smelled the marker fumes and was kind of out of it

rfranzisa said “attention fools” and they looked at her, she took a big breath and after an hour of dramatic silence she said “im gay.”

both of them clapped the entire prosceutors office clapped wow franziska is the best lesbian prosecutor ever 

then she noticed sebastians face

which still had “super twink” written on it

franzsika didnt say anything because she assuemd sebastian had written it himself because he was a s u p e r t w i n k

so she left i guess

klavier was trying as hard as he could not to laugh at sebastian who was now playing candy crush on his phone and was clueless to his twink face

sebastian looked over at klavier who looked like he was going to shit himself from trying not to laugh and sebastian is very concerned because he thinks klavier is dying. he makes direct eye contact with him and klavier cant hold it any longer and starts crying and slamming his head on his desk 

now sebastian is very concerned and runs over to klavier and grips his arm “klavier whats wrong” and klavier starts laughing more

sebastia then suddenly looks over at klavioers mirror he uses to fix his rock star hair and

he sees it

he sees

super twink

 

he hits klavier with one of his 14 guitars while screaming “im not a twink” because hes in denial and klavier just laughs even more

sebastian throws all his guitars out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to you franziska. happy lesbians day


End file.
